Last Smile
by Love-fades-mine-has-021
Summary: If it's the last hour or minute of your partner's life;What gift will you give him?The last thing he'll remember when he's already at the above.Len will sacrifice for Kahoko,will she be able to move on and what will she give to him? PLEASE READ & REVIEW!


"**Last Smile"**

What if it's the last hour or minute of your partner's life…what gift will you give him…? Will it be a kiss? A hug or a smile… The last thing he/she'll remember when he/she's already at the above. This is a story of a couple where one of them will sacrifice for the other. Then, know it's something different.

* * *

><p>They've graduated Seiso and decided to take the same course. Music major which made both of them popular at playing the violin. Since the time they've been together…they know they can figure out something which always bond them and that's playing their instruments just like they're talking to each other.<p>

It has been 4 years since the concours ended and they are still together…

Now, they are on a waiting shed talking…talking how each life will be if one of them already left which isn't a good conversation.

"Kahoko…you know this isn't a good thing to talk about when it's raining and we'll be on a trip later." Len reminded coldly as he swirled the soda can on his hand.

Kaho pouted. "I just want to know what you'll feel…and what my mout6h will answer." She said.

"Fine," he surrendered. "It's raining hard so, we better occupy this silence."

She smiled. "You ask first."

He raised one eyebrow. "Why me?"

"Because I want to." She answered stubbornly.

He shook his head in disbelief. _She never changed… _"Hm…if it's my time today…what will you do?"

She flinched. "That's direct," she commented. She clenched her fists. "Maybe I'll stay on wherever you are…I won't leave…And cry until I know I need to say good-bye." She answered hesitantly.

Len noticed she was cautious when she answered, so he moved closer and wrapped one arm around her. "Nothing will happen. I am just asking."

She nodded. "But, I think; you won't do the same thing if I am the one who'll leave." She guessed.

He frowned. "Kahoko," he warned. "Did you even think how I'll feel after you say that? It's like I never valued you."

She giggled shakily. "Of course I do. I just based what I said by the way you always are." She responded leaning her head to his shoulder. "I would never forgive myself…if something happened."

He tightened his arms. "No. You shouldn't. You wouldn't blame yourself when I was gone would you?"

She didn't reply. "I will. I won't be able to live without you." She said.

He pressed his lips to the top of her head. "Then, we have something in common."

"You? What will you do if I'll leave or die now?" she asked.

His eyes widened. "Ask for the last thing or remembrance I can give you."

She was confused. "Ran material?" she asked.

He shook his head. "Of course not. A memory." He clarified.

She looked up at him. "I would like to have your last kiss."

He actually flushed. "Kahoko…"

She chuckled as she caressed his cheek. "Ne Len…"

He looked down as they both stared at each other. "Hn?"

"Do you love me?" she blurted out.

He took her hand and kissed it. "You don't have to ask because you know the answer," he muttered.

She smiled as snuggled closer at his chest. "You don't." she teased.

He smirked the cupped her face. "Don't I?"

She stiffened. "Uh-oh…Looks like—" she was cut off when he leaned his lips to hers. She closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck.

After a little while, they broke apart. "Ok, don't I?" he repeated.

She nodded. "You do, I was convinced." She answered.

He stood up. "Good." He offered his hand, "Let's go. The rain stopped. We should get going now." He muttered.

She took his hand and they walked to his car hand by hand, side by side and heart by heart.

They went inside his car Mercedes and he started the engine. The trip goes on and one of them nor spoke nor glance at each other. He was irritated at how quiet she was so; he took the first move and held her hand for a while. "Hey, what's wrong, Kaho?"

She shook her head. "It's just…"

"It's just what?" he prompted.

"Never mind." She muttered.

He shrugged. "Ok,"

~.~.~

Silence.

"Kahoko, talk…what is the matter?" he asked for the fifth time.

She shook her head. "Nothing."

He was about to caress her cheek when a truck came on the way and Len wasn't able to stop the car on time. He pushed her so, she won't get major injuries while, he hit his head on the wheel; the windows crashing into fragments, and the car going upside down. Now, everything's ruined and everything they thought about their future was destroyed.

~.~.~

Kahoko woke up, her bloody clothes changed into hospital dress. Her bruises properly aided and her head bandaged. She became cautious about what happened and sat down eventually. "Len," she choked.

She looked at the bed beside hers and saw the pale azure-haired guy sleeping in it. His heart beating slowly and his breathe is very uneven. She weakly stood up and watched him. "Len?" she called.

His parents who are sitting on a chair cried more. "Kaho-san," Hamai Misa-san mumbled.

Kahoko looked at her. "How is he?"

Hamai Misa sniffed. "He won't stay long. Maybe only an hour left…" she cried.

Kahoko leaned her head at his shoulder. "It's my entire fault."

Hamai Misa-san placed her hand on Kaho's shoulder. "No, it wasn't. Len actually tried to stop the car but it didn't and he sacrificed his life for your sake. It was his own decision. I'm sure if he's awake he'll say the same." She comforted.

Kaho cried more as she held his cold hands. "Len, Len, Len!" she half-shouted.

Hamai Misa and her husband exchanged looks and nods. "We'll leave for now. We already said what we need to and I know he needs you more than he needs us." They left afterwards.

Kahoko nodded as she continued to cry beside her beloved one.

She held his hand tightly. "Len, wake up." she begged with tears stroking in her cheeks.

He opened his eyes. "Kahoko," he whispered. He removed his oxygen mask and sustained to talk even though, it hurts every part of him.

"Len, come on. Don't leave me like this." she pleaded. She brushed his hair and stared at his half-opened golden-eyes. His azure hair became pale blue and his light tanned skin getting paler and paler.

He touched her cheek and wiped her tears. "Don't cry. Please, Kaho. Before I leave..." he panted, "Give me your last smile."

"Is that you last request?' she mumbled as she leaned closer beside him.

He wrapped her hands with his. "It's the only thing I can always carry and remember so, I won't feel so alone when I'm gone." He answered. He grinned weakly.

She nodded and kissed his palm. She gave her best smile but, you can see the bitterness in it. Yet; in a dying man and partner it will always be a smile. He put his hand on her chest. "I'll always be inside your heart."  
>She cried more as she hugged him. "No...Len...This won't work. That last smile of mine won't be fine." She muttered. "I won't be able to move on without you." She muttered.<p>

"You can. I'll always be in your side even though," he paused and trembled his breath, "You can't see me."

"I won't be complete. My heart will have a hole. It will always have."

He shook his head unable to respond.

"Len!" she begged crying harder. "I won't be able to find someone that'll fit as you in this heart of mine! Don't leave!" she cried burying her face on his chest.

"I love you, I'll always do." He barely whispered.

"That won't do. I want you. I want you to continue living with me. Saying those words and giving that smile won't work," she complied frowning and her sight blurry with tears.

"It will be. Be happy...for me," he said and then his eyes closed.

"I will be; I'll try even though, its fake." She replied but too late.

His hands fell on his side as his heart stopped beating.

"No, Len! Len!" she shouted crying harder and harder. Tightening her hands' wrap on his.

Hamai Misa and Mr. Tsukimori came in crying as they whispered to Kaho, "He's gone. He's smiling, Kahoko. He's contented. Please," they muttered crying harder.

Kaho slowly and gently released him. He buried her head on Hamai's chest. "He's gone! He's dead because of me!" she uttered in chokes.

"Shh, Kahoko. He's happy now. I'm sure." Hamai Misa and Mr. Tsukimori shushed.

Dr. Kirazaki came inside and gently made Kaho go to her bed as they prepare Len's body.

Kahoko forced herself to sleep and she couldn't. She just couldn't let go of him. Memories keep on flashing back.

~.~.~

It's been a week or more since he's been dead and today is his funeral.

When everyone left and his parents gave Kaho her own space. Kahoko knelt in front of his grave. "Len, is my last smile your true wish is?" she muttered as she cried once again.

Her bruises are still there but getting healed while, her heart's wound won't ever be healed. Forever it'll be marked in there.

She touched his grave and smiled. "I love you too, Len."

_**Len's POV:**_

On the bed, Kahoko continued to cry as she mumbled my name. She kept on stirring and clenching her fists. "Len," she mumbled for the, er I don't know, time.

Finally she shouted and I shook her. "Kahoko, wake up! Kahoko!"

Her eyes opened and she stared at me like she's seen a ghost. "Len?"

"Kahoko, are you alright? Did you have a nightmare?" I gasped.

She was panting. "It was a dream," she muttered in chokes.

I sat beside her in our bed and rubbed her back in circles. "It's alright. They're just part of a dream."

She stared at me for awhile and cried. "So, you are still here?"

I arched one eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

She leaned her head on my bare chest where my polo is unbuttoned at its neck part. "You won't leave me, would you?" she gasped.

It's been 4 years since we graduated high school and became famous violinists. My dad helped us to be well-known and now, we're engaged…Only 1 and half year and we'll finally be married.

At this time, we are in one room of _King's Hotel_ having few days rest before a concert here at Venice. But, it's just gonna be our 3rd day later and here she was, having that nightmare. It's just 4 of the morning and I was surprised to see her crying like this.

We went back lying on the bed as she snuggled on my chest sobbing. "Tell me what your dream was." I whispered.

"No, I don't want to remember it. Just let it go and stay. Please?" she pleaded.

Her eyes are exhausted and she's trembling. I didn't make everything worse for her and let it pass. "Shh, I'll be here, Kahoko. I won't leave." I responded.

She looked up at me. "You promise?"

I nodded. "I vow it."

She gave er best smile for this instant. "Thank you,"

"You should sleep again." I suggested.

"Ok," she agreed and allowed her eyelids to fall.

"The last smile worked then," she mumbled.

"Huh?"

She shook her head. "Nothing,"

A tear fell from her eyes. I wiped it away through the back of one of my hands. I couldn't bare seeing her like this. Keeping things on me and taking all of her problems by herself. "I love you," I tried it even though, I know it won't work so much.

She flinched. "I feel the same."

~.~.~.~

It has been few weeks since that night and she's looking at me like I am vulnerable and needs her care yet; the truth is that _she _is the one vulnerable. She became so careful since that night and doesn't let me go at night alone with the car. She always wants me by her side.

Without her saying what her dream was; I know it's related about me leaving or something like that.

Right now, we're on the plane going back to Japan. Her beside me, her head on my shoulder and her, Kahoko, sleeping soundly by my side.

"I hope I know hat you dreamt so, I know what to say and what to do." I mumbled and she clenched her fists resting on my lap.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you liked it! I am not into to Drama or Tragedy so much so it's not so good. **

**IMPORTANT: SHOULD I MAKE A SEQUEL FOR THIS ONE? ONE FOR LEN LOSING KAHOKO? PLEASE ANSWER ME THROUGH PM OR REVIEWING! NEED YOUR ANSWERES RIGHT AWAY!**

**Sorry for typos and errors. **

**I don't own anything about this anime just the plot of this story.**

**PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!**


End file.
